


Unexpected Diagnosis

by becca_dunbar_raeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Liam Dunbar, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Cancer, Fear, Good Theo Raeken, Guilt, Hope, Hurt Nolan Holloway, Hurt/Comfort, Lacrosse, Loss, Love, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Puppy Pack (Teen Wolf), Sickness, Thiam, gay relationships, morey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_dunbar_raeken/pseuds/becca_dunbar_raeken
Summary: Nolan is faced with a life changing diagnosis, and it's up to the puppy pack to help him fight it.
Relationships: Alec/Nolan (Teen Wolf), Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar & Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Melissa McCall & Nolan Holloway, Melissa McCall & Theo Raeken
Comments: 27
Kudos: 47





	1. Probaby Just the Flu

**Author's Note:**

> TW: cancer

Liam threw the ball over to Nolan. The boy completely missed the ball and hit him square in the shoulder. 

“Holloway, do you even play lacrosse?” Coach screamed across the field.

Liam could tell Nolan wasn’t even paying attention, “Nolan, hey.”

Nolan was gripping his head, not acknowledging Liam. Suddenly the boy doubled over, Liam ran over and grabbed him before he hit the ground. Corey saw what was happening and ran over to them, helping Liam carry the co-captain to the locker room

Nolan walked over to the toilet, and Liam and Corey could hear him throwing up.

“Nolan are you okay?” Liam yelled. 

“I must have just got the flu or something.”

Liam and Corey helped the boy clean up and get off up the ground. He stood up and almost fell over again. 

“Sit down,” Corey looked at him helping him down on the bench. “Did you feel sick all day?”

“Yes, I’ve been feeling weak and sick for at least a few weeks now.”

“Why did you come to practice then?” Liam questioned him.

“Like you wouldn’t come to practice if you were sick.”

Werewolves usually couldn’t get sick, but Liam knew the boy was right, “I guess if I was sick; I would still try to come.”

“Exactly, I don’t have superhuman powers like you; I have to work for my spot. I’m not even supposed to be co-captain; I only am because of you.” 

Corey looked down at Nolan seeing the boy sweating even though it was cold outside, “Maybe you should take off your practice gear and thrown on a t-shirt.”

“But I’m freezing,” Nolan complained.

Liam and Corey looked at each other watching the boy shake on the bench. 

“Let’s get you out of the practice gear at least,” Liam looked at him.

Corey looked at the boy’s arms as he changed into a hoodie Liam threw at him, “Nolan, what’s on your arms?”

“I don’t know it just appeared the other day,” he replied looking down to the weird red splotches on his arm. Corey pressed down on it, watching no change in appearance.

“Why didn’t you tell us you weren’t feeling well?” Liam looked at Nolan. 

Liam and Nolan’s parents were both killed by rogue hunters, attempting to kill the boys. It took them a long time to forgive themselves, but they worked together and did. Theo, Alec, Liam, and Nolan now lived in Liam’s house waiting out their senior year together. 

“Not important.”

“Really?” Liam examined the bruise the lacrosse ball left from earlier. It was dark black and purple, way too deep for how light Liam tossed it. The beta looked at Nolan, noticing he lost a bit of weight recently. He was already small, but he hadn’t felt like eating a lot lately either. His skin was pale and sickly looking.

“We are going to see Melissa at the hospital,” Liam looked at him.

“I’m fine let’s just wait it out a few days, then I’ll go,” Nolan looked at him. Nolan knew something wasn’t right his bones ached, he could barely sleep, he was always nauseous, and these weird rashes kept on forming all over his arms and legs. He didn’t want to bother the other members of the “puppy pack,” for his problems. Despite them forgiving Nolan for what he did with the hunters, he still felt bad for everything he did to them especially Liam. Alec had latched on to him as soon as they met. The two have been dating ever since; he knew the boy had been through a lot he didn’t feel like putting his health on him either. 

“Fine, let’s go home then,” Liam and Corey helped Nolan out of the locker room towards the parking lot. Liam reached over taking away some Nolan’s pain.

Theo and Alec always waited for them out in the parking lot; Theo went to work to a local café after school while Alec stayed in the library and did homework. Theo looked at Liam as the aided Nolan getting in the backseat.

He looked back at Nolan, “Did Liam wolf out on you again?”

Nolan shook his head, “I just got sick.”

Liam looked over at his boyfriend, “Actually he’s been feeling sick for a few weeks now and decided not to tell us.”

Theo looked over at Liam, unsure of what to do, “Are we going to the hospital then?”

Nolan was about to speak, when Liam interrupted, “He won’t; he’s being stubborn.”

Theo rolled his eyes at Liam, “sounds like someone else I know. I’m not going to force you to go, but if you puke in my truck we are going.” The chimera looked back at the boy, curled up against Alec his head on the younger werewolf’s shoulder.

Alec looked down at him, “Hey are you okay?”

“I’m just tired.”

Alec stroke the boy’s hair, watching black veins go up to his arm, knowing Nolan was in pain.

Corey hopped in the car with Mason, after helping Nolan in Theo’s truck. “Something’s wrong with Nolan; he threw up, said he felt sick and weak for a few weeks now, he has weird red rashes on him, and is losing weight,” the chameleon looked over at his boyfriend.

Mason thought for a moment, “that kind of sounds serious; he needs to go get checked out.”

“He refused when Liam offered.”

“I’m giving him two days, then we will make him. I know Theo will easily help us,” Mason smiled at Corey.

Theo pulled into to the Dunbar’s house; Nolan hopped out and wandered slowly into the house. 

Theo pulled Liam aside, before following the couple, “you know Little Wolf; I’m not good at this caring stuff, but I think he needs to get some medical help.”

“I know Theo, but I don’t know how to make him.”

“One slip up, then we are taking him,” Theo flashed his claws at Liam.

“Theo!”

“I’m joking, Dunbar,” Theo laughed picking up the angry beta, carrying him towards the house.

Despite him being “not good at caring,” Theo commonly was the house mom as Liam liked to make fun of him. He usually cooked dinner, made sure the other three didn’t kill themselves and had to do laundry because one-time Liam tried and made everyone’s clothes pink. Theo blamed it on him being the only one with skills living on their own, but they all knew deep down inside the chimera cared about them.

The boys were sitting at the table eating when Theo noticed Nolan was just pushing around his food instead of eating it.

“Nolan, are you still not feeling good?” he asked him.

Nolan shook his head no and ran off towards the restroom, throwing up again. Alec followed him and was rubbing his back as the boy emptied all the contents of his stomach which wasn’t a lot. He sat down on the restroom floor and stared at the werewolf. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“You’re scaring me, Nolan. You need to go see someone.”

“Great Alec was concerned now,” Nolan thought to himself. “I’m fine Alec; I promise,” he said gripping the boy’s hands.

Alec helped him up and went back to Liam and Theo.

“You okay?” Liam asked.

Nolan nodded his head and proceeded to throw away the rest of his plate, “I’m going to bed.”

Alec followed him up eventually, leaving Theo and Liam curled up on the couch. 

Mason text Liam, “How’s Nolan? Corey said he isn’t so good.”

“Mas, I don’t know what we can do he won’t go anywhere.”

“We’ll help him I promise, Liam”

Liam sighed and looked at Theo.

“What’s wrong Little Wolf?” Theo knew Liam took it as his responsibility for all the members of the puppy pack. This was probably killing him.

“I just don’t get it why won’t he go get checked out. He needs to what if it’s serious.”

“Liam think about it if you were Nolan’s place; you wouldn’t want to place your pain on anyone else. But don’t worry, we will get him help.”

Nolan was shaking in the bed, but he was sweating. Alec was trying to wrap him in his arms, trying to warm him up, but he couldn’t stop his fever chills.

“Nolan, you really need to get checked out.”

“It’s just the flu, Alec, you guys forget I don’t have supernatural healing abilities like you guys do.”

Alec rolled over, knowing something else was wrong with his boyfriend.


	2. Things aren't Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nolan's health breaks down even worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: cancer

Theo woke up, dragging Liam out of bed like every other morning. They got ready, and Theo made coffee and breakfast for everyone waiting at the door with Liam already asleep again in the doorway waiting for the other two to go to school.

“I swear I’m going to kill all of you,” Theo muttered to himself. 

Alec finally came down without Nolan.

“Where’s Nolan? We are going to be late,” Theo glared at him. Liam groaned in his sleep. “Liam I swear get up.”

“He’s moving really slowly today; I think he’s in pain,” Alec looked at the couple.

“I’ll go hurry him up,” Theo went charging up the stairs. He found Nolan in the bathroom, holding his bleeding nose. Theo stared at him.

“That’s it you are going to get checked out.”

“Theo, I’m fine it’s just a nosebleed.”

“Yes, and weird rashes, pale skin, being nauseous, having a fever, vomiting, and losing weight are completely normal too.”

“We are going to be late for school.”

Nolan shoved past the chimera, grabbing his bookbag, nose still bleeding.

“What’s wrong with you?” Liam looked at the bloody tissue in his hand. 

“My nose is just dry.”

Theo stormed down the stairs after the boy, grabbing his keys heading towards his truck. The car ride to school was silent as the boys were unsure of what to do with Nolan still bleeding and obviously sick. They walked into homeroom with Mason and Corey, leaving Theo and Alec at the entrance as the four boys walked towards the room.

“Nolan are you sure you should be here?” Mason looked over at the weak boy.

“I’m fine; I just wish everyone would leave me alone!” Nolan yelled back wincing at the pain in his bones. 

Corey, Liam, and Mason stared at him as he sat down. Classes were awful for Nolan. He couldn’t stay awake, teachers kept on asking him if he was okay, he noticed more splotchy red patches across his body, he couldn’t get warm, but couldn’t stop sweating, his head was pounding, he felt like he was going to vomit every five minutes.

He finally made it to lunch with Alec and Theo’s help. He threw himself down in his seat and slammed his head down on the table.

“C’mon Nolan you got to eat something; you can’t expect to practice on an empty stomach,” Liam looked at him.

“I’m not hungry,” the boy murmured.

“Theo help me.”

“Liam, he doesn’t want help I’m not babying him.” Theo stared at his boyfriend.

Liam slumped in his chair now, angry at Theo, angry at Nolan.

“I’m going to get food,” Mason looked trying to break the tension. Corey and Theo followed, leaving Liam, Nolan, and Alec. 

“Nolan, you have to sit up,” Alec looked at him.

“I love you Alec, but leave me alone, please.”

Alec shrugged and got up looking at Liam.

“I’m not leaving until he talks to me.”

Alec walked towards the other four boys.

“Liam still pouting?” Theo looked at him.

Alec nodded his head. 

“I’m worried about Nolan, don’t get me wrong, but I don’t think we can do anything until he agrees to get checked out.”

“For once in my life, I agree with Theo,” Mason looked over. “It looks serious though; he’s going to have to go eventually.”

They went back to the table with Liam trying to prod at Nolan.

“Stop Liam,” Mason looked at him.

Theo looked over at him, “what you listen to Mason and not me?”

Liam rolled his eyes and stole half of Theo’s sandwich.

“I knew I should have grabbed you one when I was up there,” Theo shook his head at the beta.  
Lunch was over, and the boys went to their classes. Nolan and Mason went to economy.

“Holloway, stop sleeping or that’s a mile warm-up today!” Coach yelled at him in class.

Nolan drug his body up off his desk; the man looked at the sickly boy. “Nolan, why don’t you go to the nurse, kid, I’ll let you miss one practice?”

“I’m fine Coach.”

Mason kicked him a few more times to wake him up until the bell rang for the next class. The rest of the day drug on until lacrosse practice. 

“I don’t think you should go to practice,” Alec stared down his boyfriend, struggling to put his books in his locker.

“I’m going,” Nolan shoved past him going to the locker room.

Liam at this point had given up trying to stop him like everyone else; he just sighed at his co-captain as he put on his gear.

Nolan stood up from tying his shoes and doubled over again. His head was spinning, bones aching, and stomach-churning. Corey steadied him as Nolan ripped himself away from the chameleon’s grip.

Corey shook his head at Liam as Nolan went towards the field. He walked outside, head still spinning, he could feel blood running down his face at this point. His vision went black and the next thing he knew he was hitting the ground.

Coach looked over at Nolan passing out as Liam and Corey rushed over to his sides. “Someone call an ambulance.” He ran over towards the boy.

Corey was checking his pulse; he’s alive. Liam was grabbing his hand taking away some of his pain, feeling overwhelmed by it himself. 

Coach looked at the black veins on Liam’s arm, “I don’t want to know.”

Theo and Alec came over next; Theo called off having a weird feeling he was going to need his evening.

“We’ll take him; don’t call an ambulance,” he said looking at Coach.

Liam and Theo picked him up taking him over to the truck lying him in the back seat. Alec and Corey got in Mason’s car as the sped towards the hospital.

“Melissa!” Liam screamed as soon as they walked in the door.

She rushed over, “you know Liam I’m not your personal nurse.” She looked down at Nolan, bleeding, unconscious. 

“I have an emergency in room 2,” she called out instructing Theo to take him into the room. He laid him down on the bed as Melissa took some blood tests from the boy’s arm. The doctor and she listened to what the boys were telling them about what was happening with Liam. The doctor shook her head in concern. 

The doctor looked at the group of boys, “I’ve ordered an MRI, CT scan, as well as a biopsy of his bone marrow. His bloodwork showed he has a high amount of white blood cells and a low count of red blood cells.

Mason and Theo looked at each other; they put the pieces together. 

“Why all that?” Liam questioned.

The doctor took a deep breath, “I think Nolan might have leukemia.”


	3. One Step at a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nolan gets bad news, but the puppy pack will support him at any cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: vomit, hospitalization

Liam's eyes got wide, gripping Theo’s hand tighter. Corey and Mason gave each other reassuring glances as Mason wrapped his arm around Alec. Melissa stood there and looked at the poor boy. After an hour, Nolan stirred and looked at the group standing above him.

“Hey,” Alec stroke his hair.

“What happened?” Nolan asked them.

“Let’s just say you tasted the lacrosse field,” Liam smiled at his friend.

“My head is pounding still, what is happening to me?” Nolan laid back down on the pillow. 

The boys looked at each other. Mason finally spoke up, “They have to run some more tests first, but”

“But what?” Nolan looked at all their concerned faces.

Liam decided he should be the leader, “Nolan, they think you might have leukemia.”

Nolan’s face dropped.

“But they still have to run more tests,” Liam tried to make it seem slightly more positive.

Theo glanced over at him, “not helping,” he mouthed to the beta.

Melissa came in hearing the chatter, “Nolan it’s time for your CT scan.”

The boy nodded at Melissa.   
“Why don’t you guys go get dinner? It’s going to take a while for all his testing. One person is allowed to stay with him overnight. You guys can come to see him tomorrow.” 

The boys looked at each other. “I should stay,” Alec spoke up. The rest agreed. 

Liam went over and hugged Nolan, “it will be okay; I’m sure you will be on the lacrosse field again in no time.”

Theo gave Nolan a grip on his shoulder; Nolan knew that meant a lot from the chimera.

Mason and Corey simultaneously hugged him and wished him luck, leaving Alec to say bye to his boyfriend. “I’ll be back good luck; I love you always,” Alec said goodbye to Nolan.

Mason and Corey went home to Mason’s house, and Theo drove Liam and Alec back to the Dunbar household. Dinner was silent; no one felt like eating. Liam threw away his plate and marched up the stairs to Theo and his bedroom. Theo looked over at Alec, seeing the boy almost crying.

“Hey, he’s strong; ready to go back,” Theo looked at the young werewolf.

Alec nodded and went towards the truck. Theo and Alec drove back to the hospital in silence; Theo threw him off saying a quick goodbye and good luck. Alec went back into Nolan’s room where the boy was sleeping knocked out by the anesthetics from his biopsy. 

Melissa came in with Alec, “I’m going home soon, but I brought you some blankets and a pillow. Call me if anything goes wrong.” 

“Thanks, Melissa,” Alec looked at her.

Melissa watched both Alec and Nolan grow so much over the past two months it was hard watching their pain.

Alec curled up on the couch in Nolan’s room, “I love you, Nolan,” he whispered before falling asleep.

Theo returned to the Dunbar house and climbed the stairs to Liam’s bedroom. He walked into Liam crying. Theo slid in the bed beside him.

“Hey, Little Wolf, he’s going to be fine,” he looked at the beta.

“What if he’s not Theo, what if I lose I member of my pack, do you know how much everyone has loss?”

“And you had no control over this Liam, cancer is a bitch.” Theo was getting better at comforting the boy; after Liam’s parents had died the boy refused to do anything he was a mess, but Theo saved his life.  
Liam buried his head into the chimera’s chest; Theo held him in close not letting him go.

Nolan woke up to the sounds of the heart monitor beeping beside his head, “oh right the hospital,” he thought to himself. He looked over and saw Alec still sleeping on the couch. Everything ached, he looked at the incision of his biopsy pain coming out of it, more red spots had appeared on his body, he felt like he was going to throw up again, and tried to get up, but noticed how weak he was. 

A nurse ran in and helped him to the restroom as he laid over the toilet, trying to throw up the nothing that was left in his stomach. The nurse helped Nolan get back into bed; Alec had woken up in the commotion. 

“Hey, I was going to ask how you were feeling, but I guess I got that answer.”

Nolan tried to smile at him as he laid his head back down on the pillow.

Melissa came in followed by Theo and Liam, who arrived as soon as the hospital was open for visitors.

She looked at the boys as they sat there, “Nolan, would you like them to leave before I speak to you?”

Nolan shook his head, “you can tell them.”

“The doctor gave me your results; she said it might be easier from me. Your blood work showed an abnormal amount of white blood cells, your CT scan showed an enlarged pancreas and lymph nodes, your MRI exposed cancerous tissues in your blood, and your biopsy showed an excess in lymphocytes within your bloodstream. Nolan, I’m so sorry you have acute lymphocytic leukemia (ALL),” Melissa was holding Nolan’s hand looking at the poor boy.

Alec had tears forming in his eyes; Liam went over and gripped his shoulder as Theo sat there in shock.

“Guess this is what I deserve,” Nolan shook his heading in shock from the diagnoses. 

Liam looked at him, “don’t say that. You don’t deserve this, and you are going to get through this.” He grabbed Nolan’s hand, watching black veins go up to his arm. The boy was clearly in pain.

“Maybe I just shouldn’t try. I’m not a werewolf-like you guys.”

Melissa stepped in this time, “Nolan you will get through this you are in Early pre-B/T ALL you can beat this. I’m going to give you some time to go over this before sending the doctor in.”

Nolan stared at Alec crying as he gripped his hand. 

“Please try for me,” Alec cried. Nolan gave in; he couldn’t say no to his puppy dog eyes. He couldn’t imagine leaving him; he knew how much pain the werewolf would be in if he lost him.

Liam nodded his head in agreement. Theo looked at Nolan, “hey, remember. You are different now than what you were. The pack forgave you like the forgave me and trust me I did a lot worse than you did,” he smirked. “They care about you; we care about you, and we aren’t going to lose you.

Nolan closed his eyes and thought about it. The boy honestly thought about how easy it would be to let go, not worry about anything, just sink into darkness, but then he thought of Alec, Liam, Mason, Corey, even Theo, and the rest of the pack. Would he want to leave them? He reopened his eyes about fifteen minutes later, “I’ll try.” Alec gripped his hand even tighter and smiled.

The doctor came in a little bit later and went over treatment options with Nolan. They decided chemotherapy would be the best option for his stage of cancer. He would have to stay in the hospital for his first stage of induction chemotherapy.

Nolan was overwhelmed by this, what about school? What about lacrosse? How would he stay by himself? How was life going to change? Was this even worth it?

The doctor looked at him, “I know this is a lot right now to take in; why don’t you go home for the day then we will start treatment tomorrow. We need to start the chemo immediately before the cancer progresses.”

Nolan shook his head as the doctor gave him booklet upon booklets of what to expect, what to bring, timeline, symptoms, and side effects. She wished them luck before leaving. Melissa came back in to help the boys leave. Nolan felt so weak, in pain, nauseous, and dizzy.

“Hey, you need to try to eat something when you get home,” she looked at him then Liam and Theo. “I’m going to call Natalie don’t worry about school; we will get it figured out. Go home get some rest,” she hugged him.

Alec and Liam helped Nolan get up and led him to the truck as Theo pulled it to the door. The car ride back to the Dunbar household was silent. Liam let the rest of the pack know, especially Mason and Corey after blowing up his phone with messages.

Nolan walked upstairs and threw himself down on the bed weakly as Alec laid down beside him trying to get him to stop shaking. 

Theo and Liam brought up soup for them, but Nolan could barely stomach any of it before throwing it back up.

Liam looked at Theo in tears, “I don’t know what to do.”

“Hey, Little Wolf none of us do we just have to take it one step at a time.”


	4. Don't let things be Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and the rest of the puppy pack struggle with Nolan's suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: cancer

Mason and Corey came over to spend some time with each other and to check on Nolan.

“How is he?” Mason asked Liam as he opened the door for them.

“Not good,” Liam looked at him with a solemn expression.

Mason and Corey looked at each worried for him.

Theo was sitting in the living room, where Liam instantly returned to his spot beside the chimera.

“Where are they?” Corey asked them.

“In their room, Nolan went up straight from the hospital; we tried to get him to eat something, but he couldn’t. Alec won’t leave his side,” Liam responded.

The boys sat in silence for a while unsure of what to do. Liam texted Alec and said that Mason and Corey were here if Nolan was able to come down.

A few moments later, Alec and Nolan came down the stairs slowly; Alec almost carrying Nolan. Corey looked at Mason for the right words to say. Mason saw his boyfriend’s worried glance and spoke up for them.

“I’m sorry Nolan,” Mason said blatantly.

“Thanks,” Nolan muttered. They could tell he wanted to say something else but didn’t speak up. Alec gripped his hand tighter, taking away some pain as well as giving him strength.

“Stop it you guys,” Nolan spoke up on the verge of tears. “Please just stop treating me like the kid with cancer that everyone feels bad for. I just want things to stay as normal as they can.”

The boys looked at each other taken aback from Nolan’s boldness. 

Surprisingly, Corey spoke up first, “I get it, and we will keep it that way,” he grabbed Nolan’s hand smiling at him.

Theo shrugged and pulled out some video games as Liam just sat there in his thoughts. Mason stood beside Corey as the boys started chatting and playing like everything was normal. Liam stared at them and stood up and went to his room.

The boys were hanging out for about an hour when Theo realized Liam still hadn’t come back down. 

“I’m going to go check on him,” the chimera told the group.

“No, I’ll go,” Nolan stood up shakenly. “I think I need to go talk to him.”

Nolan crawled up the steps and gently knocked on Liam’s door.

“Theo, I’m fine,” Liam shouted back.

Nolan sighed and opened the door, “It’s me.” The beta was bleeding from clawing himself, tears streaked his face. Nolan went over and sat beside Liam sitting on his bed staring at the wall.

“Hey, Liam it’s going to be okay.”

“No, it’s not. I just don’t get why awful things have to happen. First, everything that has happened to us over the past year, losing our parents, now you have cancer. It makes me so angry,” Liam’s eyes were flashing yellow, his IED flaring up.

Nolan put a hand on his shoulder, “I don’t think of this as something bad, but as a challenge something to make me and us stronger.”

Liam took a few deep breaths, following the patterned breathing Scott taught him for control.

“I guess if you think of it that way; I can too.”

Nolan smiled, “now do you want to go downstairs, or would you rather Mason win everything?”

“I don’t lose,” Liam smiled helping Nolan up.

They went downstairs after Liam got himself cleaned up. 

Theo looked as Liam slid down beside him; he smelled blood on him in noticed the claw marks. He looked at his boyfriend.

Liam stared at him, “I’m good now.” 

Theo smirked, “good cause I’m about ready to beat your ass.”

“In your dreams Raeken,” Liam replied, ripping the controller out of Corey’s hands.

“You could have asked!” Corey exclaimed, laughing at the beta.

“Sorry, I have a job to do.”

The rest of the evening was peaceful, just like any other Saturday night. Mason and Corey decided to head home but first had to say bye to Nolan.

Corey looked at him, “You know we are always here for you, and we will be there every step of the way.”

Nolan smiled at the chameleon, “Thanks, Corey.”

Mason spoke next, “Don’t worry we aren’t going to let you through this alone plus we need help keeping this one in line,” he glanced over at Liam.

Theo laughed as Liam looked angrily at his best friend. The couple left, leaving the four boys sitting in the living room.

“Do you have your bag packed? I mean we will come to bring you whatever anytime, but you need to have some stuff to start your stay,” Theo asked Nolan.

“Look at you being the mom,” Liam rolled his eyes.

“You know what Little Wolf,” Theo pushed Liam off the couch. Liam stood up fuming at his boyfriend.

“We got it,” Alec smiled grabbing Nolan as Theo and Liam started fighting as usual.

Nolan and Alec were lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. 

“I never thought this is where my life would be; when I was younger I thought I would be a normal kid, go through high school, get in a decent college, I always wanted to work in the medical field. Then, my life got flipped upside down; I was scared. I became a hunter, but then I realized what the real enemy was, fear. Helping Liam and Theo in the hospital was the best thing I ever did. Then, I got my parents killed. I thought everything was back to normal now at least for Beacon Hills. Now, I am here; I don’t even know if I’ll make it to my next birthday,” Nolan spoke.

“You’re going to make it; I’m not letting you go,” Alec gripped his hand, staring at his lips.

Nolan reaches up and kissed the boy, pain releasing from his body as Alec’s hands rub over him until they fall asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

Alec’s alarm went off at seven; Nolan rolled over and looked at the phone blaring.

“Can we just not get up?” Nolan asked him.

“Sorry, you aren’t dying on me,” Alec helped him out of the bed.

They grabbed Nolan’s bag, got ready, and headed downstairs.

Theo was drinking a cup of coffee, fully dressed, and ready. Liam was nowhere in sight.

Nolan grabbed a box of cereal and poured himself and Alec a bowl; he figured it might be the only thing he could stomach right now. 

They started eating in silence until Nolan noticed how nauseous he was after just taking a few bites he pushed his bowl aside.

“You tried,” Alec looked over at him.

“Please don’t puke on the table,” Theo glanced over at him.

Nolan closed his eyes until the waves of nausea went away.

Theo glanced at his phone, “you two can get in my truck; I’ll get Liam moving,” he threw Alec his keys.

“Liam, get up now,” Theo glared at his boyfriend curled up under the covers. 

“I don’t want to,” Liam spoke under the covers.

Theo ripped the blankets off of him, “Liam hiding from this isn’t going to make it go away.”

Liam sighed and threw on one of Theo’s hoodies and sweatpants, “I’m ready.”

“Let’s go Little Wolf.”

Theo hopped into the driver’s seat and drove off towards the hospital. The ride was silent and full of thoughts. It felt like Nolan was going off to war, not sure if he would return home or not.

They walked in and took Nolan over to the inpatient treatment center for cancer. He got checked in, then a nurse explained how visiting hours worked, and said Nolan would be getting his first round of chemotherapy today. A doctor came into the hospital room to explain the treatment.

The doctor explained the first round of chemotherapy would be induction, “It’s very intensive and quick. It lasts about a month during this time your immune system is very weak. We are going to limit human reactions to reduce the risk of infection,” he pointed at the glass window and explained that would be how Nolan would be able to see his friends for at least the first two weeks.

Alec sighed still gripping Nolan’s hand.

“We like to keep patients inpatient during this phase to reduce the risk of infection as well as side effects with the chemotherapy. 

Nolan nodded and looked at the three other boys. 

Theo wished him luck and to let him know if he needed anything.

Liam hugged him, “the team will wait for you. You will get through this.”

Alec hugged Nolan, almost refusing to let go; they quickly kissed.

“I love you, Nolan.”

“I love you too.”


	5. The Pain of Being Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nolan starts treatment while Alec and the rest of the pack have to live with the emptiness.

Nolan sat in silence staring at the far wall, wondering what he did to deserve this, “oh wait, he thought how about kill innocent people because they were different. He let his fear get the best of him; Monroe manipulated him, but ultimately it was his decision.”

A nurse came in to place an IV port in Nolan’s arm to receive the chemo treatment as well as one for fluids. She took his vitals and weight as well as overall health questions. She explained to him that the first round of chemo would be a treatment almost every day, as well as if he couldn’t hold food down he was going to have to get a feeding tube.

Nolan nodded his head, “great, now I just have to live off machines,” he thought to himself.

She rolled him into a different room where they provide chemo treatments as doctor came in and explained the contents of the IV for the chemo, however, Nolan was barely paying attention stuck in his own thoughts. The doctor set it up, then left him to sit as the IV dripped through his veins.

“Try to rest during the treatment; it may be slightly uncomfortable, but it isn’t too bad,” she smiled at him before leaving him alone. “It will last for 3 hours.”

Nolan sat there unable to close his eyes, thinking about his life and everyone he cared about; he thought about Alec as he had almost nothing except for the pack. He thought about Liam, how they have tried to kill each other, but ended up being best friends. He thought of Theo and how much he has changed as well as the surprisingly caring side of the chimera. Corey and Mason had some of the biggest hearts he knew even after everything he put them through. He thought of Scott how he led the pack without panic. Stiles was able to be so brave and willing to support them even though he was human; Nolan wished he could be more like him, but he was weak he knew that. He went through everyone, he pondered about Melissa, how the woman cared so much and forgave everyone so easily. He was wrapped up in thoughts for about an hour until Melissa poked her head in the door.

“I’m not usually over in this section, but I’m on my break and got permission to see you,” she looked at him. Nolan could see the comfort in her motherly eyes; every one that approached him now had to wear a mask to prevent him from contracting everything. She handed him a blanket and sat down beside him.

“I know this is going to be hard for you; it would be hard for anyone, but you have been through a lot more than the average person. You’ve grown a lot Nolan, and I know you are strong enough to make it through this,” she said with full sincerity. 

“Thanks, Melissa for everything,” Nolan said in shock at the woman’s words.

She sat with him for a while until she had to leave; she gave him a quick hug and told him to reach out to her if he needed anything at all.

Another nurse came in at the end of his chemo session and retook his vitals and everything. She took him back to his room and gave him some food, hopefully, he could regain some of his strength. He attempted to eat the meal, but quickly felt nauseous and couldn’t do it anymore.

“It’s okay honey,” she looked at him with caring eyes. She noticed he hadn’t slept at all during or after his treatment; she put some sedatives in his IV to let his body rest. Nolan felt his eyelids drop as he passed out on his pillow.

Theo, Liam, and Alec arrived at the Dunbar house; Liam instantly left on a run to be alone. Theo went up to their bedroom to work on schoolwork, while Alec just sat there unsure of what to do. Nolan was one of the only people Alec cared about; the two were inseparable, now he was going to have to live without him for some time. He couldn’t think about walking around in the school hallways alone, sleeping by himself, and even not just having Nolan around to always talk to. He thought about his boyfriend in pain, sitting in a hospital room all alone, going through this by himself. Tears started to stream down the boy’s face, unable to stop.


	6. Pain comes in different Forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone one is handling Nolan's cancer treatment differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: cancer, hospital

Theo woke up to his alarm ringing, “Oh right it’s Monday,” he thought to himself. 

Liam never really spoke the rest of the night, when he came home. He was still passed out face down on the bed.

“Li, wake up,” Theo shook him awake.

Liam opened his eyes staring at his boyfriend, sighing. Theo could see his eyes were bloodshot from a mixture of a lack of sleep and crying. 

“Do you not want to go to school?” Theo asked the beta.

Liam nodded and slammed his body back down onto the bed. Theo sighed and went out to see if Alec was awake, he opened his door and saw him starting to throw clothes on. 

“Liam’s not going to school; are you?” Theo asked the werewolf.

Alec nodded his head, “I don’t have anything else to do.”

Theo and Alec got ready and went to school, leaving Liam alone. 

Nolan woke up to bright lights shining into the hospital room; he panicked not realizing where he was until the sounds of the machines made him realize where he was, “Oh ya I’m the sick kid,” he thought to himself.

A nurse came into the room shortly after he woke up with breakfast and to take his vitals. “You have a fever, honey,” she looked at him. “Try to eat that, before your treatment today.”

Nolan noticed he was shaking and nodded his head at the nurse. She left him alone, as Nolan struggled to put anything in his stomach. He felt himself getting sick and got up and emptied the contents of his stomach on the floor. Another nurse came in to help him back into bed and to clean up the mess.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

“Not your fault, but I am going to have to tell the doctor you still can’t eat. You are way too small already; your body won’t be able to fight your cancer or handle the chemo without you getting some nourishment.”

Nolan shrugged and laid back on the pillow. He looked at the time, “7:30,” they should have just got to school he thought to himself. He picked up his phone; he saw a text from Alec, Mason, Scott, and Corey.

“Love you, last night was awful without you, good luck today,” Alec texted.

“Hey, I just wanted to let you know we are thinking about you,” Mason said.

“Good luck today, let me know if you need anything,” Corey sent 

“Hey, my mom told me what was going on. If you need anything let me know, the rest of the pack and I are thinking about you,” Scott sent.

Nolan answered them and threw his phone back down awaiting someone to drag him to chemo.

Liam woke up a few hours later staring at the empty bed; he knew he should have gone to school, but he just couldn’t. He didn’t feel like explaining to Coach why Nolan wasn’t there, getting Nolan’s work, talking to Mason and Corey about it, everything just didn’t feel right. It feels like when his parents were killed. He rolled over smelling the scent Theo left behind to comfort him. He couldn’t bring himself to get out of bed; he looked at his phone. Theo texted him to let him know if he needs him. Mason and Corey were wondering where he was; he was sure Theo or Alec told them at this point.

He decided to text Nolan, “Good luck today; you got this.”

Nolan instantly replied, confused why Liam wasn’t in Spanish right now, “Thanks, why aren’t you in Spanish?”

“I didn’t go to school.”

“Why?”

“I didn’t”

“Liam you can’t hold up yourself because of me.”

“I know it’s just,” Liam paused for a moment looking at his phone. Ever since Scott left he felt like he was in charge of everyone’s safety, Nolan was one of his closest friends, he didn’t like seeing him that way. “I can’t lose anyone else I care about,” he finally answered.

Nolan looked at Liam’s text; he thought of what the beta has been through, but why should he mean that much to him. 

“You won’t Liam.”

“Thank you, Nolan. You got this.”

Nolan sent back a smiley face, “Welcome, Dunbar.”

Just then a nurse came in to take Nolan for his second chemotherapy treatment, “here we go,” he muttered to himself. The pain still was radiating through his body; he felt himself getting weaker each day.

Liam crawled out of bed, threw on a sweatshirt, and running shoes and decided to go out on a run to clear his head.

Mason and Corey walked in with Theo and Alec.

“Where’s Liam?” Mason asked Theo concernedly. 

“He didn’t feel like coming; he barely slept last night. He’s not in a good headspace about this.”

“Sounds like Liam,” Mason looked at the chimera.

Alec was thinking about Nolan in his first-class not paying attention.

“Alec!” the English teacher called on him. “I’ve been trying to get your attention for five minutes; do you not care that you are in my class right now.”

“I just I,” Alec could feel tears coming out of his eyes; he couldn’t take this right now. He felt his claws appearing, his eyes turning yellow; he sprinted out the door. 

Ms. Martin saw Alec run out, half transformed and pulled him into her office. She of course knew all about the supernatural from Lydia. 

“Alec, look at me you need to calm down,” Natalie tried comforting him. She knew what had happened with Nolan, through the school having to have his long-term absence.

Alec eventually calmed down and looked at the principle, “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry, Alec. Are you upset about Nolan?”

The beta nodded his head, “I can’t stop thinking about him; then Mr. Stewart started yelling at me to pay attention. I lost control.”

“It’s okay; I’ll have a little chat with Mr. Stewart and some of your other teachers. I’m proud of you for coming,” she laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks,” Alec quietly said.

“Is Liam not here because of it?”

Alec nodded his head, “He’s taking it hard.”

“I’ll just excuse his absence,” Natalie smiled. “If you need a day off, just let me know.”

“Thanks, Ms. Martin,” Alec said as he left for his next class.

The rest of the school day went pretty smoothly for them until lacrosse practice. The teachers were aware of the situation.

“Bryant, where’s Dunbar and Holloway?” Coach screamed. Coach Finstock never checked his emails and had no clue what was going on.

Corey thought to himself, “I can’t believe I am the one who had to explain this to him.”

“Coach, can I tell you in your office?” Corey asked. 

“No, we have practice I need you to tell me where the two idiots you call your friends, as well as my team captains, are.”

“I really think we should talk about this in your office, Coach,” Corey repeated. Corey hated to get in arguments and knew he was going to eventually give in.

“Bryant, now.”

“Um, Nolan’s in the hospital for a while and Liam’s sick at home,” Corey finally said.

“A while? Okay, guess this is an office talk,” Coach said embarrassed. “Um, go run a mile,” he yelled at the rest of the team.

Corey looked at Coach as the rest of the team existed for the field. “Nolan has leukemia, and Liam couldn’t handle coming to school today.” 

Coach was shocked unsure of what to say; despite his outward appearance, he cared about all his team members especially those two. “I’m sorry I had no idea. It would be nice if they told us that before we ask.”

“Coach, I think they sent out emails,” Corey said softly.

Coach swung around towards his computer, “Oh they did guess I should start reading those.”

“Thanks, Bryant, sorry about that.”

“It’s fine Coach.”

“Now, go run a mile,” he screamed following Corey out the door.


	7. It is no-one's fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Nolan are both trying to take the blame for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: cancer, hospital
> 
> Lots of Thiam in this chapter 🥰

Theo drove Alec straight home after school; he decided not to go to work, and they didn’t have to wait for lacrosse practice to be over. 

“Liam, we’re home,” he yelled up the stairs to warn the beta of their presence. There was no answer.

“Liam! Liam Dunbar, where the hell are you?” Theo swung open their bedroom door; he saw the boy’s phone sitting on the dresser, his running shoes were gone. 

“I swear, Liam,” he muttered under his breath. “Alec, I have to go find Liam; are you coming or not?”

Alec shook his head no; Liam was fine right?

Theo ran towards his truck; millions of awful situations ran through his head of what could happen to his boyfriend. He just went for a run; the chimera was trying to convince himself. He pulled into the preserve, sniffing one of Liam’s sweatshirt to get his scent. He took off into the woods, trying to find the boy. After a half-hour, he smelled him and blood, Liam’s blood, he knew it anywhere.

“Liam!” Theo screamed praying for an answer. He followed the scent until he found Liam curled up at the bottom of a tree, his arms coated in dried blood. He rushed to his boyfriend’s side. 

“Liam, wake up please, please wake up.”

Liam stirred at the sound of Theo’s voice.

“Oh, thank god you are alive.” Theo looked at the wounds on the boy’s arms and realized they matched Liam’s own claws. “He did this to himself,” Theo thought to himself. “Why aren’t they healing?” Theo realized it’s because he didn’t want them to heal.

He picked up Liam’s limp body and carried him to the truck. Liam woke up as they headed towards the house.

“Hey,” Liam said quietly barely awake looking at Theo. 

“How do you feel?” Theo looked over at the beta.

“Tired,” Liam leaned his head against the window.

“Liam, don’t you dare go to sleep again.”

Theo pulled into the driveway and locked the truck doors.

“What the hell Theo, let me out!”

Theo grabbed Liam’s hand, not until you tell me what happened.

Liam ripped his wrist out his grasp, “I’m fine.”

“Liam, do you know how much you just made me panic? I thought you were dead; I’ve never felt anything like that before. I was terrified.” 

Liam looked at the chimera; he started to feel guilty. It wasn’t too hurt anyone; he just couldn’t take it anymore. He knew he could trust Theo with anything.

“Liam, your arms are still bleeding; I can tell you did that to yourself. I found you passed out in a pool of your blood.”

“Theo, I just can’t take the pressure one of my best friends might die, and I am the one that is supposed to make everyone is okay in this town. I’m supposed to be a leader, a captain, but I can’t handle one of my friends being sick. I can’t even be a good boyfriend. I should be there for Nolan, not crying over my state. I can’t….” Liam began to feel lightheaded again as his vision turned black watching Theo’s concerned eyes.

Theo stopped Liam’s head from bashing off the window, he hurriedly ran inside with the beta in his arms. Alec was on the phone with Nolan as Theo burst in.

“What happened?” Alec screamed.

“He’s not healing,” Theo told him.

Nolan could hear the conversation on the other end, “Alec, is everything alright?”

Alec didn’t want to worry Nolan, “ya everything’s fine; I’ll call you right back, love you.”

“Everything’s great, focus on yourself,” Theo yelled over into the phone.  
Theo was holding Liam's wrists checking his pulse, “Liam come on, wake up.”

Alec looked at the beta bleeding on the table where Theo threw him, “what did this to him?”

“Himself, that’s why he isn’t healing he’s preventing his healing factor. Grab me something to stop his bleeding.”

“Theo, those are deep.”

“You don’t think I don’t realize that! Alec, are you going to help me or stand there?”

“Theo, we need to take him to the hospital.”

“He’s fine I can take care of him myself.”

“No, he’s not; what is with you?” Alec screamed at Theo. “Do you feel like losing another one of your friends too? Don’t worry losing him would be the worst thing that happens to you I know,” Alec started crying thinking about Nolan.

Theo looked at the boy; he was right Liam needed help. He just didn’t want to put him in that position; he knew Liam hated getting fussed over. Theo didn’t want to admit he needed help, much less that he can’t take care of his own boyfriend.

“You’re right; I’m sorry,” Theo muttered to Alec picking Liam up, “come on we can go see Nolan.”

Alec climbed in the back seat watching over Liam as Theo flew towards the hospital. He rushed in the door; Parrish was taking in someone from the police station.

“What happened?” he looked at the boys.

“I don’t have time; have you saw Melissa?” Theo shut the man down.

“She’s over here,” he led them to her.

“Oh my gosh, what now?” Melissa took Liam out of Theo’s arms.

“He’s not healing,” Theo looked at her.

“I see that; I need to know what happened.”

Parrish was still following them; he wanted to make sure Theo didn’t do anything to the boy.

Theo looked down; he knew he should tell them, but also he didn’t want to betray Liam.

“Theo,” Parrish asked sternly.  
“Fine! He did it to himself; he ran into the woods. He’s taking Nolan’s leukemia hard; he doesn’t think he’s a good leader, a good captain, or even a good friend. He got angry and when kids get angry they do one of two things hurt themselves or someone else; he chose himself.”

Melissa and Parrish looked at each other and down at Liam.

“I’m sorry,” he looked at the chimera. “I’ll get out of your way; call me anytime you need anything at all.”

“Oh, Liam,” she looked at the boy.

Melissa started stitching his wounds, giving him fluids through in IV to regenerate his healing abilities, “he passed out from blood loss,” she looked at Theo and Alec. “He looks exhausted; can you make sure he rests?”

Theo nodded his head.

“He’s going to be fine; he’s just going to be exhausted. He looks already worn out, his body still isn’t healing, and his breathing is really slow. I think he should stay the night; I’m on the night shift. I’ll watch over him.”

“Okay,” Theo took a breath; Liam was physically fine, but not okay. He really wanted to stay with him, but knew he shouldn’t leave Alec alone, but should he leave Liam alone.

Melissa looked at Alec, “do you want to see Nolan?”

Alec eagerly got up and followed her to his room leaving Theo with Liam.

Nolan was dozing off, exhausted from his chemo, but also nervous about Alec, “what was wrong that he had to hang up?” Suddenly, he saw Alec and Melissa through the window. He jumped out of his bed and headed towards the window.

“Alec?” Nolan said excitedly.

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Tired,” Nolan tried to smile. He was in so much pain and felt like his entire body was against him, but he was trying to put on a good front. “What are you doing here?”

“Um,” Alec looked at Melissa before she walked away.

Melissa motioned to Alec to tell him.

“Liam’s in the hospital.”

“What? Why?”

“He wasn’t healing; he lost too much blood and passed out. He’s exhausted.”

“Blood from what?”

“He clawed himself, Nolan.”

Nolan could feel tears coming; he had done this to Liam. Liam didn’t deserve pain because of him. 

“Nolan, it’s not your fault. Liam is just really stressed right now.”

“It is my fault, Alec! If my body wasn’t weak, we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“Nolan, you had no control over this.”

“I’m sorry for all of this.”

“Nolan stop it! It’s not your fault!”

Nolan looked down avoiding eye contact with his boyfriend.

“Nolan, I love you please stop doing this to yourself.”

Nolan took a breath, “I love you too.”

The boys stared at each other for a while as they broke into small talk waiting for Theo. 

Theo was watching Liam’s chest go up and down. He had no clue what to do; he never cared for someone like he did Liam. He didn’t know how Liam could not have faith in himself because Theo saw him as perfect. He didn’t know what to do for him; he was afraid of saying the wrong thing. He also knew he needed to be there for his boyfriend, but Liam would want him to be there for Alec. Theo buried his head in his hands unsure of what to do; he could hear Tara’s heartbeat in his chest, reminding him he wasn’t good enough to handle this. His phone buzzed; it was Mason wondering how everyone was doing he said Liam, Nolan, or Alec wasn’t answering him. That’s when Theo realized Mason and Corey could take in Alec for the night, and he could stay with Liam. 

“Mas, Liam’s in the hospital; can Alec stay with you guys tonight?”

“Liam’s what? We are on our way.”

Theo smiled he knew Mason and Corey would help him out; they were always his good side. He reached out and grabbed Liam’s arm, watching Liam’s physical pain go up to his arm. “I wish I could take away this pain too,” he said pointing at the beta’s head.  
Mason and Corey pulled into the hospital and ran in. Melissa saw them, “what now?”

“Where’s Liam?” Mason asked her.

Melissa sighed, it wasn’t another emergency, “over there, I think he’s still unconscious. Theo hasn’t left his side.”

“Thanks,” Corey said as Mason was pulling him towards the room.

They took one look at Liam, stitches up his arms, the IV, and blood transfusion.

“He did this to himself; didn’t he?” Mason asked Theo.

“Yes, how did you…”

“Theo we’ve been best friends since we were born; I know Liam. This isn’t his first time doing something like this. He used to do stuff to hurt himself a lot when we younger, his IED would get so bad he would take it out on himself. He didn’t want to hurt anyone else.”

Theo nodded he looked back at all the times Liam controlled himself by getting himself hurt, punching walls, letting Gabe beat him up, not caring about anything except saving Hayden.

“Melissa said he’ll be okay, but I just want to be there for him tonight,” Theo looked at him.

“I think you should; he really trusts you, and I never saw him fall for anyone as much as you,” Mason smiled at the chimera. “We’ll get Alec; when Liam wakes up, tell him we send our love.”

Corey looked at Theo, “It’ll be okay.” Corey could see the chimera was clearly upset.

“Thanks, both of you,” he smiled at them, for once completely genuine.

Mason and Corey went towards Nolan’s room. Alec and he were sharing small conversations through the glass still; they hated taking him away, but they knew visiting hours were almost over.

“Hey, Nolan!” Mason exclaimed through the glass; Corey waved at him.

“What are you two doing here?” Nolan asked.

“Seeing two of our best friends in the hospital, you know the usual,” Mason tried to laugh.

“How are you feeling?” Corey asked.

“Okay,” Nolan lied. All three of them knew he was lying.

“We brought your schoolwork; if you need help text us,” Mason told him.  
“I will,” Nolan replied.

“Unfortunately, we going to have to take your boyfriend before Melissa kicks us out.”

“I know,” Nolan looked at Alec, clearly not wanting him to go.

“How’s Liam? Where’s Theo?” Alec busted in.

“He’s still asleep; Theo’s going to stay with him tonight. You get to come with us.”

Alec nodded thankfully for his friends.

“I love you, Nolan.”

“Goodbye Alec,” Nolan said blowing a kiss through the glass.

“Get a room,” Mason looked at them.

“Look at yourselves,” Nolan snarked back.

Corey looked down at his hand wrapped in Mason’s and blushed.

“Bye, Nolan,” the chameleon smiled.

They left the hospital heading towards the Hewitt home.

Melissa walked into Liam’s room expecting Theo to still be here.

“Any movement?” she asked the chimera.

Theo shook his head no.

“I figured you would stay.”

“Really? I figured you still thought I was heartless.”

“Although you killed my son, I forgive you,” she smiled at him. “You’ve changed a lot Theo; I see that you care for him and the rest of the pack. You are starting to turn into the boy that used to play in my yard, running in for peanut butter sandwiches, begging to stay at my house.”

“Thanks, Melissa,” Theo looked at her.

“You’re welcome,” she said throwing him a blanket, a pillow, turning the lights out.

Liam woke up to a dark room; he screamed unsure of what was happening.

Theo flew off the lounge chair; he was sleeping in, “Liam what’s wrong?”

Liam took in a breath and focused on Theo’s voice, “What happened?”

“Liam you passed out hours ago,” Theo looked at him. “I had to bring you to the hospital; I’m sorry.”

Liam looked down, “You didn’t tell them how I got these did you?” He noticed his scratch marks were stitched and blood and fluid were seeping into his body.

“Liam, I’m sorry I had to.”

Liam started shaking.

“Hey, Little Wolf look at me; we care about you. We need you; I love you,” Theo grabbed his hand.

Liam looked at his blue eyes, “I love you too.”

“Liam, can you start talking to me before it gets worse?”

Liam nodded his head, “always. Can you come here?”

“I don’t know if we are both going to fit in this bed?”

“What are you saying I’m fat?”

“Far from it, Little Wolf,” Theo laughed pushing the smaller boy to one side of the bed.

“Thank you for being there for me,” Liam looked at him.

“I’m always fighting with you.”


	8. Cancer spreads Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nolan's condition worsens as everyone is feeling its effects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: cancer, hospital

Theo woke up shoved in the hospital bed with Liam; Liam was still asleep wrapped in all the blankets. Theo shook his head as he looked at his phone, 8:00, “too late to go to school,” he thought to himself. Melissa came in shortly after.

“Do you ever go home?” Theo asked her.

“Barely, I’m not even on right now. I’m just checking him out,” she looked at Liam. “I see you weren’t too comfortable last night,” she laughed looking at their sleeping arrangement.

“He’s demanding,” Theo smirked as Liam woke up.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Theo looked down at the beta.

“Better,” Liam muttered.

“Okay, Liam. Theo’s going to take you home now; neither of you two are going to school today. I want you to rest,” Melissa looked at him.

“Can we say hi to Nolan?” Liam begged.

“He’s about ready to go into chemo for the day, but you can for a little bit.”

Liam drug Theo down to Nolan’s room; he was sitting there playing with his hands awaiting the nurse.

“Hey! How are you feeling?” Nolan exclaimed turning to see the two boys.

“I’m great now; I just was tired,” Liam lied. Theo rolled his eyes.

“Are you sure? Liam, please stop worrying about me.”

“I’m great, Nolan please take care of yourself.”

Nolan gave up arguing and looked at Theo, “How did the hospital stay go last night?”

“Awful, someone made me share the bed with him,” Theo laughed looking at Liam. “Keeping fighting, Nolan I miss you at home it feels empty.”

“I am,” Nolan looked down. The pain was getting worse; the doctors have claimed the chemo has barely made any progress in fighting against leukemia. It was starting to move throughout his body. 

“Good luck, Nolan,” Liam looked at them waving bye before the nurse came in took him.

Theo basically carried Liam to the truck, “I swear if you get out of bed today; I’m killing you myself, Little Wolf.”

“But, Theo…” 

“No, gosh I sound like your mother instead of your boyfriend,” Theo smiled as they went to the house.

Nolan ran his hand through his hair; he noticed a few larger clumps falling out into his hands. “And it begins,” he thinks to himself as the nurse walks in.

“Still can’t eat?” he asked Nolan.

Nolan shook his head, “I can’t keep anything down.”

“The doctor requested you get an NG tube in today, before chemo to get in some nutrients.”

“Great,” Nolan said softly. “Now he can’t even feed himself, he can’t do anything; he’s just even weaker,” he thought to himself.

Nolan went to chemo with a new yellow tube extend from his nose.

“After this, we are going to have a scan on your lymph nodes; we think the cancer might have spread,” the doctor told him.

“This day can’t get better,” Nolan thought to himself, closing his eyes preventing the tears from falling.

Alec slept in Mason’s guest bedroom and woke up to Mason and Corey’s voices; he barely slept thinking about Nolan and now Liam.

“Hey, Alec are you going to school?” Mason asked the werewolf as he was waking up.

“I should,” Alec muttered.

“But, do you want to?” Corey asked.

Alec shook his head no.

“Why don’t we all just go over to Liam’s? Theo supposed to text me when they leave the hospital,” Mason said.

“You, skip school?” Corey laughed at him.

Mason’s mom came in, “Yes, none of you are going to school; you guys need to rest.”

Corey was almost more shocked than Mason was to her agreeing to this situation.

“I just got off the phone with Melissa; she recommended the same thing,” she looked at the boys. “I already called Ms. Martin to get excused absences.”

“Thanks, mom,” Mason looked at her.

“Thanks, mom,” Corey smiled. She basically adopted Corey at this point; his parents didn’t care that he never came home anymore. He lived with Mason, and she adopted him as a son. She treated him better than his parents ever did.

“Leaving,” Mason looked down at his phone at a text from Theo. 

“I’ve made you boys breakfast,” Ms. Hewitt looked at them.

The boys smiled at each other and headed downstairs.

“Mason, Corey, and Alec are coming over in a little bit,” Theo looked at Liam.

“Aren’t they going to school?”

“Nope, everyone’s skipping today.”

Liam threw himself down on the couch as Theo made coffee. 

“Want some?” Theo asked the beta.

Liam shook his head no.

“Breakfast?”

Liam again shook his head no, “I just don’t feel like doing anything right now.”

“Okay, Little Wolf, but don’t pass out again please,” Theo looked into his eyes, wrapping his arms around the boy as Liam laid his head down on the chimera’s shoulder, falling asleep.

The other three boys arrived shortly after; Liam sprung up at the sound of the door. Theo shoved him back down and got the door himself. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Mason asked his best friend.

“Good,” Liam replied. Theo stared at him once again. “Okay, tired, worn-out of everything.”

“Liam, you need to stop taking responsibility for everyone and everything,“ Mason hugged him.

“I know, Mas.”

They decided to play video games the rest of the day until the evening when Mason and Corey went home to work on some missing schoolwork. 

Alec suddenly started to cry thinking about Nolan.

Liam ran over to the boy, “Hey, he’s strong it’s going to be okay,” trying to believe his own words.

“We don’t know that Liam; you and I both know that.”

“Yes, but we can’t stop our lives because of it; Nolan wouldn’t want that.”

“You’re right,” Alec agreed with Liam going up towards his room.

“Wow, look at you,” Theo praised him.

“Shut up, that was awful.”

“Look at yourself; you can’t even accept you helped one of your friends.”

“Fine,” Liam glared at his boyfriend.

Theo picked up the angry beta, “It looks like it’s bedtime.”

“I swear Theo put me down.”

“Nope, Little Wolf,” Theo smiled as Liam tried to punch him.


	9. Stage 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nolan's cancer progresses, and Theo makes a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: cancer, hospital

Nolan groaned as he woke up feeling the pain deep within his bones; the doctor shortly came in.

“Nolan, I’m sorry your cancer has spread to your lymph nodes. We are going to have to intensify your chemo treatments,” she said walking in. “I want you to get something inside you before we start today. Your weight loss is dangerous, and you still have a fever.”

Nolan nodded his head. “I’ll give you a minute,” the doctor told him.

Nolan sat there and started to cry everything was getting to be too much; he fumbled with his phone and called Alec.

“Hey, Nolan you're calling early today?” Alec answered. Alec could hear Nolan sniffling on the other end, “Nolan what’s wrong?”

“My cancer spread to my lymph nodes; it’s stage 3 now,” Nolan said between tears.

Alec was shaking so badly; he dropped his phone.

Theo awoke to the thud; Liam still fasts asleep wrapped in the curve of his body.

“Alec?” he yelled at the werewolf. 

“Theo, it’s way too early to be screaming,” Liam rolled over. “I swear I should get paid for this,” Theo rolled his eyes, shoving the beta off of him.

Alec was crying staring at his phone on the floor; the chimera picked it up, “Hello?”

“Theo? What happened to Alec?” Nolan said into the other line, clearly upset.

“He’s here he’s fine,” Theo touched Alec’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“Um..” Nolan was still crying. “My cancer moved to my lymph nodes.”  
Theo stared at the phone this time; he knew this wasn’t good he was suddenly scared for the boy.

He took a deep breath, “Nolan you’re under good care; you’ll get through this.”

“Thanks, Theo, the nurse is here I got to go tell Alec I’m sorry, and I love him.”

Theo put down the phone, kneeling to Alec, “Hey it’s going to be okay.” He sat there until the boy stopped crying; Alec stood up.

“I’m going to start getting ready for school,” Alec told the chimera. Theo nodded and went to get Liam up.

“Li?”

“Is Alec okay?” Liam asked his boyfriend.

“He’s fine, but”

“But, what Theo?”

“Nolan’s cancer moved to his lymph nodes; they are going to have to intensify his chemo.”

Liam sat there in silence, fighting back tears.

Theo wrapped his arms around the beta; he knew he didn’t need to say anything. They stood there for a few moments.

“Let’s get ready for school,” Theo told him.

Liam hastily got up and nodded.

Theo texted Mason and Corey to let them know what is going on before they arrive at school.

The three boys didn’t say a word until they arrived at school.

Mason walked into class with just Theo, “This is bad isn’t it?”

Theo nodded, “Stage 3 this fast is never good.”

“Do they realize that?” Mason asked talking about Alec and Liam.

“Kind of,” Theo muttered. “I have an idea, but it’s going to have to be Liam who asks him.”

“You’re not thinking what I think you are,” Mason looked at the chimera.

“You and I both know if its advances to stage 4; the likelihood of Nolan surviving is low. It might be our only chance; if he dies from the bite, it would be better than dying from cancer. Our healing abilities would destroy cancer.”

“Theo, Scott would never agree with that.”

“If I asked, but if Liam asks maybe.”

“You’re playing with fire, Theo.”

“Would you rather watch this burn? As I said, I won’t even mention it to anyone except you unless it progresses.”

Mason nodded knowing Theo was right; it might be their only choice.


	10. Escalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nolan's condition worsens as Liam loses control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: cancer

The rest of the school day went slowly and solemnly for the puppy pack. Lacrosse practice came around.

“Dunbar, you’re back,” Coach looked at Liam. 

“Yes, Coach.”

“I’m sorry about Holloway; do you guys need anything?”

“Unfortunately, I don’t think there’s anything you can do.”

“Let me know, Dunbar.”

“Thanks, Coach.”

“We need you; this team needs you; I need you; I know it’s hard, but try to focus on the good in life, lacrosse.”

Liam smiled at Coach as he went towards the field.

“Wow was Coach actually sincere for once,” Corey said as Liam approached him.

“Surprisingly,” Liam laughed as the drills began.

Theo, Alec, and Mason were sitting waiting for the boys in the parking lot after practice. 

“You look happy for once?” Theo looked at his boyfriend.

“Good practice I guess?” Liam answered the chimera.

Theo smiled as Corey and Mason got into his truck as well.

“We are going to see Nolan,” Theo told him.

Liam nodded as they drove towards the hospital. Nolan eagerly jumped up when he saw the boys.

“Hey, what are you guys doing?” Nolan asked the pack.

“Seeing our favorite patient,” Alec smiled.

Nolan looked even worse than before his face was gaunt, skin pale, his hair had patches where the chemo has taken effect on him, and they were all taken aback from his feeding tube.

“How are you feeling?” Liam asked.

“Great,” Nolan lied.

“Wow, he lies like you,” Theo looked over at Liam.

Liam growled at the chimera. 

“Chemo’s more intense now, the pain’s not subsiding,” Nolan sighed.

“I’m sorry, Nolan,” Corey looked at him.

“Nothing you guys can do.”

Mason broke in and started talking about school to change the subject; they stayed for an hour before saying goodbye.

The days went on like this for a week, the boys went to school, then saw Nolan, Nolan suffered through chemo treatments alone, the leukemia spreading throughout his body.

“Dunbar!” Coach screamed across the field as Liam got knocked to the ground by a teammate. Liam growled as he started to change, getting frustrated with himself.

Corey heard him and ran over, “Liam, calm down.” 

Liam ignored him ripping grass out of the ground; Corey drug him to the locker room.

“Stop it, Liam control it!”

Liam dug his claws into his own hands as his heart rate slowed.

“You okay?” Corey asked him.

Liam nodded, trying to slow down his breathing.

“I know you aren’t focusing now, but you need to be careful; you could have hurt someone.”

“I know, Corey,” Liam muttered. “Nolan’s dying; you and I both know it.”

“He’s not dying, Liam.”

“Really Corey? Stop trying to act like everything is going to be okay; cancer isn’t supposed to keep spreading with chemo treatment. I may not know much, but I at least know that much,” Liam screamed at him.

Corey looked down knowing Liam was right but trying to avoid showing it on his face. 

Liam had tears starting to come out of his eyes; he slammed the door behind him running out the door. 

Coach walked in right after Liam, “Is he okay?”

“Sorry Coach, Nolan’s getting worse; he’s not handling it well,” Corey looked at him.

“Cancer is a bitch,” Coach nodded. “I think we are going to end practice for the day.”

Corey nodded running after Liam; he went out into the parking lot to be greeted with Theo, Mason, and Alec.

“Where’s Liam?” Theo asked.

“He ran off; he almost turned during practice,” Corey answered the worried chimera. 

“Damn it, Liam, I bet he ran to the preserve; I’ll follow his scent. Alec goes home with Mason and Corey.”

“Are you sure you don’t need our help?” Mason asked him.

“I think it would be better if I talked to him alone.”

Theo drove towards the preserve, thinking about Liam. When his phone rang, it was Mason. “What do you want? I still need to get Liam, make it fast,” he answered frustrated into the phone.

“It’s Nolan the doctor’s said his leukemia is stage 4 now, and…”Mason paused on the other end of the phone, Theo could hear his voice breaking up.

“And?” Theo yelled into the phone. 

“They give him 6 months to live.”  
Theo let the line go silent for a moment as he continued to drive towards the preserve.

“I think it’s time you asked Liam,” Mason said into the phone.

“I think so too,” Theo muttered hanging up the phone call.

He pulled in took a deep breath and sniffed deeply looking for Liam’s scent. He smelled him and followed a trail of blood, indicating he was going the right way.

“Liam?” Theo called out seeing the boy lying at the bottom of a tree.

Liam looked up trying to not change, blood still dripping off his hands from his own claws. Theo ran over and wrapped his arms around the beta.

“I know,” Liam looked at him. Theo looked at him wondering how he would have heard as Mason just called him. 

“Alec called me because he looks up to me. I’m supposed to be the leader here, and I’m the weakest one.”

Theo looked at him, “Stop thinking like that, look at me. It’s going to be okay.”

“Really Theo? I know you are good at lying, but just stop it.”

“Low blow,” Theo thought to himself but ignored it because of how upset Liam is. “I’m not lying; I have an idea. You aren’t going to like it, but it might be our only option.”

Liam stopped crying and stared at his boyfriend, “what great plan do you have Theo?”

“Liam, first off stop taking this out on me, second werewolf blood would heal cancer in someone.”

Liam stared at Theo, “You want Nolan to be bitten?”

Theo nodded, “Scott’s going to have to do it, but he won’t do it if I ask. It has to be you.”

Liam nodded knowing he was right. He picked up his phone dialing Scott’s number.

“Hey, Liam what’s up?”

“Um, what are you doing this weekend?”

“Well, I was just going to surprise you, but I’m on my way home right now.”

“Can you stop by my house first please?”

“Liam are you okay?” Scott asked hearing Liam’s voice cracking. 

“I’m great,” Liam tried to calm his voice.

“I’ll be there in an hour,” Scott answered knowing something wasn’t right with his beta.

Theo helped Liam to his feet.

“He’s not going to agree with it,” Liam looked at the chimera. “Hayden was dying, and he wouldn’t do it.”

Theo looked into Liam’s eyes reminding him of when he convinced Liam to kill Scott, then killing him himself. 

“This is different,” Theo assured him.

“How?” 

Theo just stood there, “it just is.”


	11. Anger Consumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam loses control with Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: cancer

Theo and Liam went home to a worried Mason, Corey, and Alec. Alec was up in his room crying, while Corey and Mason were sitting waiting for Theo and Liam, clearly having red eyes as well.

“Scott’s coming soon,” Theo said sitting down on a chair, not saying another word.

Liam went up to their room to get himself calmed down before Scott came; he could hear Alec crying in the other room.

“Alec?” Liam asked.

Alec slowly opened his door, not saying a word.

Liam looked at him, “It’s going to be alright; I’m going to make sure of it.”

“How’d he take it?” Mason asked Theo.

“He’s worried Scott is going to say no, and honestly I’m not too sure of it myself to be honest.”

“We are going to have to be careful; remember the last time Scott said no,” Mason looked at him.

Theo took a deep breath, “that was my fault; he wouldn’t have done that without me,” the chimera was holding back tears of guilt and worry for Nolan.

“I know Liam; he lets his emotions drive him. He’s said it how many times when his IED flares up he either hurts himself or someone else.”

Theo nodded his head at Mason, waiting for Scott’s arrival.

Scott pulled in a little bit later and walked up towards the house. He knew Nolan was bad, but he didn’t hear about the boy’s leukemia development. He also knew something was up with Liam. Liam walked downstairs as soon as he heard the jeep pull up to the house.

“Hey, guys!” Scott said walking in the house looking at Mason, Corey, Theo, and Liam. He saw all of them looking like they were crying. “What’s wrong?”

Liam spoke first, “Nolan is dying; he has six months to live.” 

Scott stared at them; he had no idea. He felt awful for the boy; he couldn’t imagine going through that. He also knew they had all got close to him since he left. He didn’t even see Alec; he listed to the boy’s heartbeat and heard him crying from upstairs.

“You have to bite him,” Liam looked at his alpha.

“What?” Scott asked.

“It’s his only chance of survival, and you are the only one who can do it.”

“Liam, I don’t know I would have to talk to my mom; the bite would probably kill him in his state.”

Liam’s anger started rising, “What, so you’d rather let him die because you don’t want the guilt of thinking you killed him?”

“Liam, I didn’t say that; just give me a day to think about it. It would be really risky.”

“Scott, he doesn’t have all the time in the world,” Liam growled.

Mason looked at Liam, “Hey, Liam. Scott’s just being concerned as he should be; calm down.”

“What now you are on his side? You want to see him die too?” Liam barked back at his best friend.

Alec came down the stairs, hearing Liam yelling; he could hear their conversation upstairs.

“Liam, the likelihood of Nolan dying from the bite is high,” Alec looked at him hoping to calm him.

“Are you all too scared to try something that might save someone’s life? He’s dying no matter what if we don’t try. I don’t get what you all aren’t seeing. I might just have to do it myself,” Liam snarled, eyes completely yellow at this point.

“Liam, control it; Liam this isn’t you. Don’t let your IED control you; you aren’t a monster,” Scott looked at him trying to calm his beta.

“I’m tired of you trying to take the easy way out, so you don’t get your hands dirty!” Liam yelled at him. “You don’t deserve to be an alpha.”

Scott looked at Liam, “Liam you need to listen to me; control it, calm down.”

“I will not calm down!” Liam yelled jumping at Scott’s throat.

This time instead of egging Liam on killing Scott; Theo wrapped his arms around Liam pulling him to the ground.

“Stop it, Liam; you don’t want to do this. This isn’t you!” Theo looked into his eyes.

Scott was backing up as Liam threw Theo off. Theo bashed his head off the floor, blood instantly flowing from his head. He struggled to get up as Liam jumped towards Scott again. Scott threw Liam off once as Liam pinned him a second time, put his claws around his throat. Liam just started to draw blood from the alpha as Corey and Mason got Theo up. 

“Liam, stop this isn’t you. This isn’t the person I love, look at me. Look what you are doing? Do you really think killing someone to maybe save someone’s life is a good idea? I love you, Liam,” Theo said calmly to him.

Liam slowly released his grip and stared as his eyes returned to blue, “I’m sorry,” he muttered before running out the door.

“Liam! Liam wait!” Scott yelled after him.

Theo glared at him, “This is your fault. I can’t blame Liam; for once do your own work. You know it’s Nolan's only option to survive; Liam reacted on his emotions and lost control of his wolf. He shouldn’t have done that, but you could have at least given him some hope,” the chimera ran out trying to find his boyfriend before he hurt someone or himself.

Scott sat there with the other three for a second catching his breath, “I’ll do it,” he said firmly.

Alec smiled, “thank you.”

“Talk to your mom; she’ll know the best way to do it,” Mason looked at him.

Corey nodded standing up, “we need to find him.”

The four of them got in Roscoe and drove off trying to follow Liam and Theo’s trail.

Nolan was sitting in his hospital room;6 months to live just played over and over in his head. He was seventeen had so much life to live; he’s never had a job, had a house, had a family of his own or even went to college. He was going to be taken out by his own body fighting against himself. Maybe he did deserve it, he thought to himself, he’s weak. The weak always die first. He heard Alec crying as soon as he told him what the doctor just had told him. He knew it was going to upset his friends, his pack, his family; it hurt him to see them in pain because of him. 

“Damn it, Liam,” Theo said to himself, trying to track the beta. He touched his head blood, still pouring from the wound taking forever to heal. He could feel his vision go blurry, but he kept driving towards the preserve, hoping Liam went there. He pulled out and had to drag himself out of the car ignoring the blood dripping down his face.

“Liam! Liam Dunbar!” Theo called out. Then, he saw it a blood trail heading into the trees; he bent down and smelled it, Liam. Theo ran after it following the scent. 

Scott, Mason, Alec, and Corey pulled in beside Theo and started following the chimera’s footsteps.

“Theo?” Scott yelled.

“Liam!” Mason screamed.

The boys looked at each other and followed the trail, sprinkled with blood from Liam and Theo.

Theo gripped his head; the wound was beginning to heal, but he still lost a lot of blood. He could feel his body start to slow down as he collided with the forest floor.

Eventually, the four boys came upon; Theo crumbled on the ground, still unconscious. 

“Hey, Theo,” Scott tried to shake him awake,

Mason took his pulse, “he’s okay.”

Corey lifted his head, “that wound was deep; he lost too much blood.”

Theo suddenly came back to consciousness.

“Are you okay?” Scott asked him.

“I’m fine; I just was lightheaded,” Theo looked at him, “We have bigger things to worry about.” Theo tried to get up but fell backward; Alec and Corey catching him. 

“Theo, I know you care about Liam, but you need to let your body catch up healing,” Scott looked at him. The alpha looked at Corey and Alec, “take him back to the cars.”  
“I’m fine, Scott; I need to find Liam,” Theo looked at him.

“Theo, you can’t right now; we’ll find him.”

“Don’t blame me if he kills you; I’m just worried about what he did to himself,” Theo looked at them as Alec and Corey helped him towards the parking lot.

Mason looked at Scott, “let’s go; we need to go now.”

They followed Liam’s blood to an edge of a cliff, where Liam sat, crying, blood dripping from his arms where he clawed them.

“I’m sorry; I’m weak,” Liam muttered over and over again.

Mason went up and gently wrapped his arms around Liam’s shoulder pulling him slightly further away from the edge. 

“Hey, you are okay. We know you didn’t mean it; Scott’s going to bite Nolan. This wasn’t your fault; you just lost control we understand,” Mason looked at his best friend.

“You don’t understand! I just tried to kill Scott because I lost control. I’m dangerous; I shouldn’t be trusted,” Liam screamed back.

“Liam, we aren’t mad this is a lot going on,” Scott tried to calm the beta. Liam backed up towards the edge again.

“Liam, listen to me I need you; we all need you, you are strong,” Mason tried to coax him away from the edge.

“Nobody needs me; I just create problems, and I can’t control myself. You deserve better than me,” Liam looked at the edge. His foot slipped as Scott reached out and grabbed him from falling to his death.

“Liam, I got you, and I need you,” Scott looked into his eyes as he pulled him in for a hug. Liam cried on Scott’s shoulder as his arms continued to bleed.

Suddenly, Theo broke through the clearing followed by Corey and Alec chasing after him. Theo broke away from them to find Liam. 

“You’re okay,” Theo grabbed Liam from Scott. “It’s okay, everything is okay.”

“I hurt you,” Liam looked at him.

“It’s okay; I know you didn’t mean it even so it’s the first time you made me bleed,” Theo laughed. The group went back to the cars to headed towards the hospital.


	12. Risky Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nolan has to decide to take the bite or not.

Melissa was standing near the doors of the hospital, awaiting her son’s arrival. Argent came in as well since sometimes he knows more about werewolves than the rest of them combined.

Melissa wrapped her son in a hug, looking at the rest of the broken pack. She saw Liam wrapped in Theo’s arms, red eyes as well as blood dripping off his arms. Theo holding him, looking worn out and exhausted. Mason and Corey gripping each other’s hands, shaking from the recent events. Alec looking lost and desperate, tears streaking his face. 

“What’s your plan?” she drug them into Nolan’s room. No one supposed to be in there, but Argent took out the security cameras for them to sneak in.

Nolan sat straight up in his bed, “What’s going on?”

Alec ran to him and wrapped the fragile boy in his embrace.

“We have a chance for you to survive,” Scott looked at him. “But it’s dangerous and could also lead to a sooner death.”

Nolan looked at all of them, “what is it? I mean I’m dying anyway.”

Everyone was silent for a moment, taking his statement in.

“It was actually Theo who came up with it,” Scott looked over at the chimera.

Nolan glanced at him; he was shocked Theo cared enough about him to think of something for him. He knew the chimera loved Liam, but he just assumed he tolerated because of Liam. Liam was still slouched in his arms; Nolan could see the blood and tears, having no clue what had just happened. He knew it wasn’t good,

“I want to give you the bite,” Scott stared at the boy.

Argent looked over at the alpha, “you realize that will probably kill him in his weakened state.”

“I know, it just might be our only choice.”

Melissa nodded her head, knowing the hard choice Nolan had to make as well as the guilt her son might have to face.

“Nolan, we want you to survive; I need you; we need you. You are our friend our pack member,” Liam muttered saying his first statement, since talking to Theo.

Alec gripped his boyfriend’s hand harder, “he’s right.”

Nolan took a deep breath, “what did he have to lose at this point?” he thought to himself. “I’ll do it.”

Melissa secured the room, staring at Nolan’s small frame, hair falling out in patches, pale skin; she had no clue if this was going to work.

“I love you,” Alec hugged Nolan.

“I love you too more than anything,” Nolan replied.

“I need you Nolan; you’re one of my best friends, and I can’t lead the lacrosse team without you,” Liam looked at him.

“You got this,” Theo smiled. “My plans never fail,” he smirked. Scott looked at him questioningly, “what I’m part of the pack now?” Theo smirked.

Scott rolled his eyes, while Liam laughed at him.

“I mean I’m kind of upset about being the only human, but you need this,” Mason smiled at Nolan.

“Good luck, you got this Nolan,” Corey reassured him.

They left leaving Nolan with Scott, Melissa, and Argent. 

“Scott, quick and don’t hit anything else,” Argent looked at him.

Melissa was checking his vitals as Scott looked over Nolan.

“Are you sure about this?” the alpha asked the boy.

Nolan nodded; he was scared, but also this seemed like a better option than dying without a fight. He was done letting his fear get the best of him.

Scott grabbed the arm and bit down on his flesh, now it was a waiting game.

Melissa managed to get them permission to stay with Nolan since he only had a “few months” to live. They wanted to observe him and see if the wound healed or not.

Liam passed out with Theo curled up in a pile of blankets on the floor. Scott chose one of the chairs. Alec curled up beside Nolan in the bed, not letting him out of his grasp. Corey and Mason slept on the couch near the window of the room. 

“Theo, Theo, Theo?” a dark voice called out to Theo in the darkness. He knew that voice way too well, Tara. Theo was alone staring into the darkness, once again in the morgue of the hospital.

“Wow, Theo, you kill me, now you’ve led someone else to their death,” Tara sneered. “What would your little boyfriend think of this? Will he even survive after this?” She pushed him to the ground, reaching her hand into his chest. “Without him, you won’t be needing this?”

Theo awoke screaming, easily waking everyone else too. Except for Liam the rest of them had never seen Theo have a nightmare before, they never even knew he had him.

“Hey, Theo, it’s me, Theo wake up look at me,” Liam said softly stroking his hair like he always did during one of his nightmares.

Theo’s self-guilt fueled his nightmares; he knew he would take it personally if Nolan died from the bite.

“What is happening?” Scott sprung out of the chair and kneeled beside the couple. 

Theo opened his eyes, staring at Liam.

“Theo was just having a nightmare; it’s okay,” Liam looked at the alpha.

“Do you have them a lot?” Scott looked at Theo.

Theo looked ashamed; Liam jumped in, “he does, but no one else would know that because no one else even realized he was sleeping in his truck until I found him.”

Scott nodded knowing his mistakes; Corey and Mason looked at them to make sure everything was okay. Alec and Nolan stirred and turned towards the couple.

“Hey Nolan, how do you feel?” Liam asked him.

“Fine,” Nolan said firmly, looking at the bite. Alec glanced down as well, “it’s healing!” 

Everyone stood up and ran over to look at the wound; the wound was almost completely closed. Mason noticed Nolan’s complexion was beginning to look less pale, all the bruises vanishing, his fragile appearance was still there, but he looked happier.

“I think it’s working,” Mason said out loud.

Everyone smiled as they decided to go to sleep until the morning.

Melissa came in at 8:00 AM, waking up everyone as she swung open the door. She looked at Nolan’s heart monitor, beeping softly, looking at everyone as they woke up; things seemed to be better. She lifted the blanket off of Nolan, and a smiled formed across her face.

“It’s healed,” she told them. “Now, I just have to somehow get him cleared,” she laughed. She was on the lookout for a doctor who used to be friends with Liam’s stepdad.

“So, I’m a werewolf now?” Nolan asked the group.

“Yes, you have a lot to learn,” Scott looked at him.

“Hopefully, you’ll be easier than this one,” Mason looked over at Liam.

“I’ll show you the ropes,” Liam’s eyes flashed yellow.

“Not a good idea, Little Wolf,” Theo looked at him, “plus it was my idea.”

“Theo you aren’t even a true werewolf; I’ll think I’ll handle this one,” Alec looked at his boyfriend.

“Get a room,” Theo rolled his eyes.

Melissa managed to get the doctor to sign off on Nolan’s discharge paper, clearing his of his diagnoses with a little help from Argent. They went home, once again a pack.


	13. A Winning Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for following this story! I really enjoyed writing this, and I'm always looking for new ideas and feedback!

“Holloway!” Coach screamed…”Nice shot!”

Nolan just scored a goal in the district championship game, looking over at Liam he smirked, “Am I one up on you now in this game?”

Liam snarled, “I hate you with these werewolf abilities now,” as Liam intercepted a pass, running the ball down the field, for the next goal. 

“Tied,” Liam smiled.

“Will you two stop making a show?” Corey hissed at them from the other end of the field.

“What we are winning right?” Liam replied.

Theo looked over at Mason and Alec, “Liam is still the best player.” Theo smiled as Liam scored another goal.

“You wish,” Alec replied. “Liam just has more experience being a werewolf.”

“And I think Corey is better than both of them in goal,” Mason looked at them.  
The buzzer rang, signaling the end of the game. 

“This is why I was the first captain,” Liam smiled, having one score up on Nolan.

Nolan hit him with his stick, knocking Liam to the ground, “and that’s why we are co-captains,” Nolan smiled as Liam got up furious.

“Hey this was your boyfriend’s idea,” Nolan flashed his eyes yellow at the angry beta.  
Liam’s anger was building when Theo wrapped his arms around his waist, “And it was a good one, but don’t worry Little Wolf, you still are the better lacrosse player.”

“Excuse me, who saved all the goals?” Mason asked arms around Corey’s shoulders.

“Nolan’s most improved,” Alec chipped in.

“I swear this pack is always fighting,” Theo mumbled.

“We might always face battles, but at least we will always have each other,” Nolan smiled.


End file.
